


Valentine's Day at Kisaragi Academy~

by ohsojin



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[6:00AM] Naomi/Seiko<br/>[7:00AM] Naomi/Satoshi<br/>[7:20AM] Yui Shishido & Satoshi<br/>[7:30AM] Ayumi/Yoshiki (Part 1)<br/>[7:35AM] Mayu/Morishige (Part 1)<br/>[12:10PM] Ayumi/Yoshiki (Part 2)<br/>[12:12PM] Ayumi/Yoshiki (Fin)<br/>[5:00PM] Mayu/Morishige (Fin)</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day, Kisaragi kids~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couldn't Ask for a Better Best Friend than You~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year in one sitting for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy!

[Febuary 14th, 6:00 AM]

A knock on my door told me that someone was here, but my brain was begging me to ignore it before I even opened my eyes. I would have, actually, assuming it was a friend of my mother’s – but then I heard a voice that told me I had no choice but to get up.

“NA~O~MIIIII~ my sweeeeeet~ It’s time to get uppppp!”

Groaning, I opened up my window and yelled for her to wait a moment. Since it was my best friend, Seiko Shinohara, I opted against even putting anything else on and simply answered the door in my bedclothes. Her eyes practically popped out of her head as a result.

“OOOH IS THIS MY PRESENT??”

“Present…?” Completely dumbfounded, I simply allowed her to take control as she rushed into my house, a huge bag in her hands.

Actually, it was more-so on…the ground…holy crap! She was dragging it! What…what the hell was in there!? Right after crossing the threshold, she kicked the door shut with her foot (without even turning around! …How long had she been planning this…?) and somehow had herself engorged in my breasts within a few seconds.

“Ah…ahhhh….AHHHHHHH, SEIKO!?”

“*sniff* Mhhhhmmm~ Oh, Naomi, so biiiig~”

“Ahhhh!”

Attempting to jump backward, my foot caught on a ruffle on the material of her huge bag, and I fell backward…taking an over-eager Seiko with me to the floor.

“OHOHOHOHO, I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING, YES I DO.”

“S-Seiko! What’s going on, here? What in the world is in that bag!?” 

“Mmm…”

Uh. Seiko? …Wait…was she grinding against me!?

“EARTH TO SEIKO!” I poked her in the stomach for emphasis.

She pouted slightly at first, realizing I wanted her to stop, but then she pushed herself off of me with a plop and became her general, silly, happy self once again. …Phew.

“What is in the bag, my precious~ is a bunch of CANDY~ for my Valentine~”

Seiko had a Valentine? Since when!? As best friends, she’s supposed to keep me informed of this sort of—

“SO HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, MY SWEET! YUM, YUM, YUM~”

Dumping the contents of the bag all over my living room floor, I was shocked as I took in all of the precious candies she had purchased for me. These weren't the cheap kind you found at the register of a store…they were the types you ordered…and had to dish out a lot of Yen for.

“S-Seiko…how on Earth did you afford all of this?”

“Mm? Ehehehe….I might have saved up at least a month or two’s allowance, but…who cares!? CANDY!” She dove into the pile as if she was swimming, throwing a piece of one of my favorites at me in the process.

Unwrapping it, I grinned when I realized what it was.

“You know you have to help me eat this, right? There’s no way I can finish it…”

“Well, duh!”

Plopping down across from her (taking care not to squish any candy) I smiled as I popped another piece of chocolate in my mouth. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Seiko. Thank you so much.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my NAO~MI~.”

Smiling at her, Naomi realized she couldn't ask for a better best friend.


	2. A Rose for the Lady~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Seiko's stops by, Satoshi also decides to pay Naomi Nakashima a visit on this special day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't really ship these two much, so I hope it turned out okay. (It's not like I dislike the relationship, I just...don't think much of it, I guess. So I hope they came across realistically. xD)

[February 14th, 7:00 AM]

About an hour later, shortly before we’d be leaving for school, I received a knock on my front door yet again. Looking through the peephole, I noticed it was Satoshi. …He was carrying chocolates!  
Letting Seiko know, I watched as she dashed up the stairs to give me privacy. (Little did I know, she actually had just sat at the top stair so she could hear everything…)

Opening the door, I greeted him awkwardly, knowing what was coming.

“Umm, hi.” 

“H-hey, N-N-Naomi…umm…so…”

“D-do you want to come i-in?” 

I was trying my best to be polite…if only I could stop shaking! Satoshi looked mortified at the thought of coming into my house and quickly shook his head ‘no.’

“I-I just thought…since it’s Valentine’s Day…I could…”

He stopped short when he had obviously gotten a good glance in my house, noting all the chocolates on the floor.

“O-oh! No, no. Don’t worry about those…they’re from Seiko.”

…Why would I say ‘don’t worry’? What would he be worried about?! What am I doing!? Still, I noticed he brightened up considerably when I mentioned that.

“Shinohara…eheh. Alright then, I just thought…you’d like some chocolate. Try not to get sick from all that, though, okay?”

Just like Satoshi. Ever the worrier about others, even during something as nerve wracking as giving someone a Valentine’s Day gift. He handed me a heart-shaped box of fine chocolates, an ornament gracing the side that had been crafted to look like a rose.

“Satoshi…thank you…” 

“Y-yeah? It’s nice, then?”

“Most definitely.”

“Awesome! I have to get to school, though. I have one more to give out before class starts…”

Oddly, I found myself tugging on his shirt with an ugly feeling circling within me. He had to give a Valentine present to someone else!?

“One more…?”

“A-ah! N-no, it’s not…like that. No, it’s for…Yui-Sensei. I know she doesn't have a boyfriend and I thought….”

“Awww! That’s so nice of you!”

If possible, he turned a deeper shade of crimson as he waved, already turning to leave.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, N-Naomi.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Satoshi!” Cupping my hands to my mouth to make the words echo, I did a victory jump when he nearly fell over from embarrassment upon hearing them. 

Shutting the door, I turned around and was greeted with…Seiko stealing the box immediately.

“OHOHOHO, LET’S SEE WHAT KIND OF CHOCOLATE SATOSHI CHOSE TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS~”

…She ate half of it before I managed to get it back.


	3. Just like the Old Days (with a hint o' cat)~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing she's single, Satoshi Mochida decides to give Ms. Yui Shishido (class TA) a present that any gamer of Corpse Party should be familiar with~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea from this came from Yui's chapter in Book of Shadows. Satoshi seems probably like the closest student to her, and he does resemble her lost love -- Tsukasa. (Ahem, the cat food in the present is a mention from how Ms. Yui apparently keeps cat-food in the class, rofl. It's Satoshi's fault~!)

[February 14th, 7:20 AM]

I was deep in thought, grading some class assignments and making up a few new ones when I sensed a student in front of my desk. Whomever it was decided to be polite enough to wait for me to look up before saying anything – as it should be. A teacher needs some respect, you know!

Glancing up, I noticed it was one of my favorite students (I’d…never admit that aloud, of course. Teachers aren't exactly supposed to have favorites.) Satoshi Mochida. He looked…slightly sick, given that he was sweating slightly unnaturally and looked as though he had been warm recently, as his face was rather…crimson.

Was he…nervous?

“What’s up, Mochida?” I tried my best to greet him in the most nonchalant manner possible, attempting to make whatever he was about to do or say easier on him. However, this simple question seemed to send him into another unnatural sweating fit, as he simply shifted his weight on one foot to the other while staring at the ceiling.

“Mochida…?”

“A-ah! Yui-Sensei….I….I…thought…um…you’d like this…”

Shoving a small box on my desk, Satoshi looked mortified as he continued to shift. It was a rather simple box, but I was quite curious nonetheless. Opening it, my eyes widened with surprise – happiness – and…maybe they watered a little…

It was a beautiful panda-bear necklace. His face was adorable and round and it looked as though it would fit perfectly on her. Off to the side was a small tin of cat-food for Monet. It was a simple gesture, but utterly thoughtful for a boy his age. Trying to keep the tears of joy from her eyes, she glanced up at the young boy in front of her.

“Thank you very much, Mochida. I love panda bears, so I’ll treasure it! Also, I’m sure Monet will be happy, too.”

I tried my best to smile at him without giving him any extra ideas – it was difficult sometimes to be a teacher. Especially when it came to young males, I mean…I didn’t want to give them the wrong idea, but I wanted to come off as friendly, regardless.

Mochida, thankfully, wasn’t the type to get in over his head with my responses, so he simply went super red yet again (I noted he was starting to resemble a tomato) and smiled weakly until Nakashima and Shinohara came in – he bolted from my desk immediately and ran to them, asking Nakashima a little too loudly if she enjoyed her chocolate.

Ah, Nakashima. I see. How adorable! Seeing them together reminds me of…

“Tsukasa…”

Leaning my chin onto my hands which were currently propped up by elbow on my desk, I allowed myself to day-dream for a short while before getting back to my lesson plans.


	4. 1,000 ways to break my heart -- but baby? I can't think of anyone else I'd rather it be~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiki Kishinuma has never been one for Valentine's Day -- but that was before his interest in Ayumi Shinozaki. Meanwhile, Ayumi's interest seems to lie elsewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiki & Ayumi's story is split up through 3 chapters. So this is Part 1/3.

[February 14th, 7:30 AM]

I've always been rather indifferent toward Valentine’s Day, myself, given that I never really cared about anyone enough to actually think on it much. It generally slipped by, having been a day just like any other in my eyes. This year…was slightly different.

It had taken days, but I finally found what I had been looking for in a rather pricey bookstore a little ways away from home. Sure, going there and back had sucked up quite a bit of gas, and the book itself was expensive anyway, and maybe I didn't have any food money this week…but it’d be worth it.   
…I think. 

Walking into my classroom slightly earlier than usual was weird, but whatever. Looking around, I found who I had been thinking about all morning instantly – Ayumi Shinozaki.

Was she alright?

She was standing straight up, staring across the room, holding something that he couldn’t see in her hands. She would start to walk, stop, then inch back to her desk – almost sitting down – but then repeating this odd process all over again. 

Following her point of vision, my stomach sank when I saw her staring at Satoshi. He was involved in some conversation with Nakashima and Shinohara, though, so he assumed that was probably why she hadn’t approached him. Deciding to risk it, he walked over to her desk.

“Yo, Shinozaki.”

He watched (slightly amused) when Shinozaki nearly jumped from her position in a startled surprise. Whirling around to glare at him, she simply stared at him with her arms crossed, her foot tapping as though she were asking ‘What the hell are you doing here?’ – Well, besides the fact that it’s my classroom, I…

I…? Damn! I hadn't really…thought about what to say when I gave it to her…

“What is it, Kishinuma? What do you want!?” She was especially agitated, he was sure, because Nakashima and Shinohara didn't seem to be leaving Satoshi’s side anytime soon.

Used to her harsh tone with him, he shrugged nonchalantly.

“You gonna give that chocolate to Satoshi, or you gonna let it melt in your hands?” 

She yelped when he said this, glancing down in a panicked state at her perfectly smooth chocolate. …Heh. Glaring at him for worrying her, she focused her attention back on the three, finally deciding to sit down at her desk. Perhaps she had given up?

“Why are you still here?” 

…Even if he was used to her harsh tone, sometimes he couldn't help but wince at how quickly she could write him off like that. …Geez.

“If you want me to leave, I’ll leave,” he said simply, clutching the small book in his hands (he hadn’t bothered to wrap it – what was the point of that?) before quickly sliding it on her desk quite sneakily with her other books as she continued to stare at Satoshi longingly. 

Satisfied, he sat down at his desk.


	5. Not-So-Secret Admirers with a hint of jealousy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything *should* be perfect. It's Valentine's Day -- and it's also Shige-nii's birthday. That's exactly why it's not, though. Morishige doesn't like either, whereas Mayu attempts to figure out a way to celebrate both...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two 2 chapters split into their story, so this is part 1/2.

[February 14th, 7:35 AM]

“Sh-Shige-nii! Waiiiiit!” I jogged as quickly as I could to reach Shige-nii’s side, but his pace was still rather brisk. Legs hurting from the light jog, I couldn't help but slow to catch my breath. I heard him sigh in response and saw him pause a little ahead of me. 

Happy he took the time to slow down; I jogged up to him, grabbing his hand and swinging it around suddenly as I clasped it within mine.

“Are you alright, Mayu?”

“J-just…huh….puff…f-fine…Shige-nii…” 

“Silly girl. You’re obviously exhausted. Come on, then. We’ll go slower.”

With that, he slowed his pace considerably for my little legs to keep up with, and I beamed at him as a result. To be honest, I wasn't sure where to start, because, well…

It was Valentine’s Day. Shige-nii’s least favorite day ever. Not just because of Valentine’s Day (although he did refer to it as “commercial nonsense” once…) but also because…well, it was his birthday. Even though I considered that a day for extreme celebration, his thoughts on the matter were just the opposite. 

He thought it was silly to celebrate the day he was born – because he saw nothing special about it. No matter how often I would try to convince him otherwise, he never went with it. With that in mind, I honestly wasn't sure what to say first. Obviously…”Happy Valentine’s Day” or “Happy Birthday” were both completely out of the question…

“Mayu? We’re at school.” 

Eh!?

Glancing up in surprise, I noted we were indeed at school. God! I hadn't managed to say anything! He seemed to be studying my expression, too, so I’m sure he noted my utter disdain…  
“Are you alright?”

“Eh? Um, um. Shige-nii…do you think I could come over later?”

It was his turn to look surprised, and heck, even nervous! Still, he nodded quickly before disappearing into the school building. I didn’t take it personally, because his face was tomato red, ehehe. He was obviously just embarrassed…as was I…so…

I simply rushed into the school building, myself, hit with a burst of energy from his ‘yes’ answer, I was able to run all the way to class and even made it with extra time.

…Boy, I was not expecting this. When I arrived at my desk, it was littered with different bags – most of them pinks and purples – different quantities of chocolate and flowers were poking out from the bags, too. Glancing over, Shige-nii had his head planted firmly on his desk. It wasn't something he did often, but with tons of lovebirds flittering about the classroom, she could understand why.

‘Not to mention my random amount of secret admirers…’ 

Cringing inwardly, she did her best to smile at everyone else while carefully picking up the snacks and taking them to her locker; not wanting Shige-nii to have to look at them. During class, she attempted to catch his eye a few times, but was rather unsuccessful. He simply sat at his desk with his arms crossed, looking more annoyed than she had seen him in a while.

‘Gee…don’t you know I only have eyes for you, Shige-nii…?’

She nearly leapt out of her seat with delight when the lunch-bell rang.


	6. 1,000 ways to make it right~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumi finally notices that Yoshiki Kishinuma bought her a rather nice gift and as a result, does something...unexpected. (Part 2/3)

[February 14th, 11:45 – 12:10 PM]

During the last twenty or so minutes of class, I finally put that goddamned chocolate away and started rustling through my stuff, trying to look as occupied as possible. In truth, I couldn't think of anything or anyone but Mochida. Why did Nakashima and Shinohara have to occupy him right up until the beginning of class!? 

…Completely unfair.

Besides that, I was really confused as to why Kishinuma-kun bothered me earlier….does the guy take perverse pleasure in annoying me, or something!?

Jerk.

I bet he just came by to see if I had some cho—

“Ahhh….ahhh!”

A gasp of utter delight had left my mouth in the middle of our quiet lesson when my eyes came down on a book that had most certainly not been in my collection this morning. Unfortunately, everyone had heard my gasp and was now staring at me.

“Um, sorry,” I grumbled, sinking into my seat.

Eventually, they stopped staring. Eventually, with shaking hands, I managed to open the cover of ‘Truth to the Occult? 1,000 stories that will chill your bones – first hand accounts! [Limited Edition Special]’

‘Limited…Limited Edition Special!?’

That…that came with tons of extras! Putting my hand to my mouth, I opened the book slowly, my eyes immediately scanning the front for a note of sorts, and it didn't take long for me to find one.

‘Shinozaki,

Yeah, sorry. It’s just me. Still, I thought you might like this. Saw it in a store recently and thought about you, so…

I expect you to scare the hell out of me with your next horror story, alright? Have fun.

Happy Valentine’s Day, by the way.

Kishinuma’

Ripping my eyes from the book momentarily, I expected Kishinuma-kun to be waiting – staring at me – but he was suddenly acting like a model student! Or…pretending to, at least. Even though he was acting attentive, I could see from here that he hadn't taken any notes at all! 

‘Idiot…I guess I can let him borrow mine…’


	7. 1,000 ways to savor~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE YOSHIKI DESERVES CHOCOLATE. (part 3 of 3.)

[Feburary 14th, 12:10PM]

When the lunch bell rang, I put all of my books in my bag – but I held onto the last one – not wanting it to even touch my school stuff. Before he had a chance to run, I quickly ambushed Kishinuma-kun at his desk, holding the book up for emphasis as to why I was suddenly there.

“Oh, hey…you found it,” he shrugged, shoving his stuff into his bag.

‘Eh? He seems like he’s in a bad mood…’

“Do you have any idea how expensive this is?!” When I asked this, I saw a smile form on his lips.

“…I should certainly think so. I did buy it, after all.”

“W-what I mean is…it’s…so nice…to just randomly pick up…” 

Yes, I was pumping him for details. I was starting to get an idea of what was going on, suddenly, but I wanted to get it out of him. Of course, he wouldn't give me the satisfaction…

“Such as it is…” 

He sighed after saying that, and she could tell he was trying his best to stay nonchalant – but she knew. There was absolutely no. way. that he had simply found it in a store and ‘randomly picked it up.’

A pang of guilt hit her heart when she thought about the letter in the book – ‘Sorry. It’s just me.’ – He shouldn't…have had to apologize in the letter when giving her such a nice present, but…given her treatment toward Kishinuma-kun, she couldn't really be surprised…

“Anything else, Shinozaki? I’m starving.” 

(…Little did she know he had spent his entire amount of money for food on that book and therefore, school was his only outlet for food at the moment.) 

Still, despite not knowing, I suddenly was incredibly grateful toward Nakashima and Shinohara for being in my way earlier as I dug through my bag quickly, producing a bag full of chocolates and other assorted cute stuff that wasn’t really personal in anyway. It’s not like I knew Mochida all that well…so I just shoved random stuff in the bag…

Plopping it on his desk, I saw his eyes widen as I quickly scratched over Mochida’s name with a pen and re-wrote it as ‘Yoshiki Kishinuma’ before taking off.

“W-wait…Shinozaki!”

“Uh…Happy Valentine’s Day…” I squeaked, dashing to Suzumoto’s desk for an excuse to put my back to him.

“Suzume?” 

She was simply staring, blankly, at…something, seemingly lost in thought. Following her perspective, I saw Sakutaro Morishige still slumped at his desk. Actually, he had been like that all day which was kind of weird, because he was such a model student…

“Suzume-chan?” This time, I clicked me fingers together in a ‘snap’ motion in front of her face, and she looked at me immediately. 

Scratching her head and apologizing, she lit up upon seeing me and asked if I wanted to accompany her to her locker – because she had gotten way more chocolates than she could handle. Agreeing (and laughing inwardly – Suzumoto was the only girl who didn't want tons of chocolates – and yet there they were) we took off for her locker, my stomach grumbling excitedly.

[February 14th, 12:12 PM]

When Shinozaki finally left the classroom with Suzumoto, I hesitantly opened the bag and saw with relief there was really nothing personal about it – she hadn't loaded it with stuff Satoshi would love.

Most people probably wouldn't be too happy about getting a ‘second place’ Valentine’s gift, but I was ecstatic. Shinozaki absolutely adored Mochida, so the book obviously made an impression – she had scratched out Mochida’s name, for god sakes!

Unwrapping a piece carefully, I popped it into my mouth. 

‘Mmm.’

I made sure to savor every single bite. Sure, I had candy every so often, but…I had never gotten candy from a classmate before…much less Ayumi Shinozaki…

Popping another in, I munched happily.

Inwardly, my stomach and heart were doing strange flip-flops of utter joy.


	8. The Transcendence of Friendship~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in the V-Day Corpse Party saga~ The 2nd part to Mayu & Morishige's love story.   
> \--Mayu figures out how to make the day (Valentine's Day AND Morishige's birthday) memorable and fun for them both.

[February 14th, 5:00 PM]

It was starting to darken outside when Mayu messaged me back, mentioning she’d be over at any time. A little worried for her safety at this late of night; I walked outside and stood, planning on running to her when she arrived.

…Really, though…I just simply hoped I didn't ruin the night for her. I was honestly in a terrible mood and couldn't quite fathom why she wanted to spend time with me…when she clearly had many other admirers. A sudden surge of rage in my stomach told me that I should stop…thinking…about…that…

“Can’t wait for this goddamned day to end…” 

Grumbling, I opened the door and got blasted with a slight chill, so I slipped a jacket on as I waited.

Unfortunately, the chill became more comfortable as time passed, and I found myself slipping into an unconscious state as I had propped myself against our home.

I was only awoken by a sudden tapping on my nose. Opening my eyes, I was surprised when Mayu’s large, green eyes met mine, her face etched with utter delight.

“…Sorry. I meant to stay awake, obviously.”

I couldn't help but notice she wasn't saying anything…and that was when I took in her entire appearance. Glancing down, I noted she had gotten dressed up. She wore a very, very adorable outfit that was obviously worn for this particular occasion – I had never seen it before, otherwise.

“M-Mayu…you must be so cold…”

Wow. That’s what I say? She took who knows how long to dress up for me and that’s all I say!?

Increasingly distressed, I simply opened my front door and leaned sideways so that she could enter before me. She, however, looked perfectly content, skipping her way through the doorway with a huge grin on her face.

“Yay! Shige-nii’s house!” 

She was looking around, taking every boring detail in as I hung up her jacket for her. As soon as I got it on a hanger, her precious little pink-beads, complete with bobbing pigtail – were quite suddenly in my face, telling me I had been suddenly assaulted.

…Of course, not all assaults are bad…

I’m not sure how she managed it, (well, I did feel her step on my feet, but I was thankfully wearing my shoes..) but she did get herself up enough that we could touch faces. Taken off-guard, I had no time to reciprocate the kiss because it was far too quick for my liking – but she still had kissed me nonetheless.

“Can I see your room?”

Such a simple question – or at least, it was. If she had asked, say, yesterday, I would have said ‘Okay’ and taken her in with no problem.

Now…

Her clothes, her perfume, her makeup, her demeanor, the kiss…

It was Valentine’s Day…and my birthday…

Suddenly feeling unprepared, I smiled at her, grabbed her by the hand, and led her to my room.

\--

“I don’t think…I've ever seen that outfit before,” I mentioned, trying to go over every single topic I could think of out of nervousness.

“Mm, it’s new!” 

As I suspected, hm.

“It looks lovely on you.”

The way she lit up in response made it more obvious – although it was slightly confusing, given that I really…didn’t see anything special about myself, ever…it always puzzled me that she managed to find something in me that even I couldn't see.

“I’m wearing some dark red, too…”

“Hm? I only see pinks, whites, and light reds…”

“It’s…not something you can see, actually…”

With that, she simply stared at me. More, and more. She was strongly, strongly hinting, yes. …The feelings I kept so deep inside of me were threatening to come to the surface – I wanted nothing more than to pin her down on my bed on that very moment, but…

“You've…got a lot of admirers, huh?”

…With my awkwardness, I had to ruin it. Or I thought I did. She didn’t seem overly upset.

“I guess…I didn't really look at the cards…I let Ayumi-chan eat most of it…” 

Wait, what?

“You didn't look at a single card?”

“Well…I knew none of them were from you, so…I guess…um, this might sound rude, so please don’t repeat this to anyone, but I guess I just…didn't care…” 

Ha. ‘This might sound rude.’ She was simply stating her thoughts! This girl and her utter kindness toward everyone never ceased to amaze me. 

“Where do your parents think you are right now?”

“…Well, I sort of already spoke with Ayumi-chan about this, so they think I’m with her…”

Glancing at her now, I noted it was *her* turn to be embarrassed, as she was simply staring at her hands (which were clasped together in her lap) intently, now. 

“Mayu…would you like to stay the night, then?” 

I was reminded of a bobble-head when she suddenly and happily agreed, her head bouncing up and down, her little pig-tail somehow remaining upright.

Some…layers were shed. Some things…that one can’t ever take back…happened. We had definitely crossed a threshold from friends into…something else…today. I didn’t regret it in the slightest though, and neither did she.

After some of our fun, I glanced down at her – she looked so peaceful, her eyes shut with a faint smile on her lips.

“Shige-nii, can I say it, can I say it?”

I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Mayu always wanted to say so on this day but was never able to because of my attitude…I guess I could let it slide this one time. Maybe even…say something back.

“Sure.”

“Thank youuuu!”

“Shige-nii…Happy Birthday.” As she simply lay there staring at me, I felt the luckiest man in the world.

Leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose, I couldn't help but whisper back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mayu.”


End file.
